The Love Songs Make Up For The Idiocity
by Psychotic.Scam.Loves.Slash
Summary: Greg's at play while Nick AFK.


**Title: **The Love Songs Makes Up For The Idioticy.

**Author:** Psychotic Scam

**Rating:** FRT

**Summary:** Greg's tired of waiting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**Author's Note: **This is so random. This is a real conversation, the names just switched. So, bear with me. lol

Nick dreaded the moment he logged onto the messenger, because immediately, Greg had sprung at him, talking to him. He watched the monitor as the man spoke randomly, about some guy he had been friends with, and apparently "having to have sex with some random guy" At this, Nick put a shocked emoticon and Greg had replied with a "jk, just broke up with him" Nick wasn't even aware that Greg was dating someone. Let alone, a man. Drumming his fingers, he turned the chair to face the television screen, watching it absent mindly, before getting up and making himself dinner, aware that he was still on the messenger. He concluded that he'd make Greg wait and learn to shut up. His plate cleanly empty yet dirty, he set the water and ran the dish soap, before washing all of his stacked up cutlery. A few more tasks, and he'd relieve Greg to talk again.

An hour later when he came back to the neglected computer, he sat, his brows furrowed, only catching the end tale of it. He scrolled up, copied and pasted it to a separate document, and read it out.

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_Nick???_

_says:_

_NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK?????_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sobsays:_

_where arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu??????????????????????????????????????/_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_Nick_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_you know u wanna talk to me_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_come on_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_that a boy_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_want a cookie?_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_yes you do!_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_you want the cookie dont you?_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sobsays:_

_speak boy speak_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_speak and you get the cookie_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_come on_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_come on_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_dont make break your legs_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_fine then_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sobsays:_

_i'll eat the damn dog food_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sobsays:_

_grins evily_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_Hey Nick :3 Im home all alone . you wanna?_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_do a little dance wiggle make a little love hip bump get down tonight butt jiggle_

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_theres more where that came from if you talk to me_

It was so temping, Nick couldn't help it. He typed back with an emoticon (( A/N: o.O )) and replied with,

_She thinks my tractors' sexy. But that don't mean I'm willin' to give it up for her. says:_

_lol_

Greg's response was clearly excited from what he wrote.

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_that a boy!!!!_

There was a brief pause before Greg typed again.

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob says:_

_ummmmmmmmm.Nick.._

Again, he responded, this time filling out the blanks that Greg was clearly confused on.

_She thinks my tractors' sexy. But that don't mean I'm willin' to give it up for her. says:_

_o.o_

_She thinks my tractors' sexy. But that don't mean I'm willin' to give it up for her. says:_

_wtf_

_She thinks my tractors' sexy. But that don't mean I'm willin' to give it up for her. says:_

_ ---was doing dishes_

Again, Greg typed back.

_ x Lab Rat x I r teh Greggo, hear I rawr! My fish biteth me. sob _ says:

..._Oh..._

And just because he was so cute, Nick couldn't help replying.

_She thinks my tractors' sexy. But that don't mean I'm willin' to give it up for her. says:_

_Don't worry. The Love Song Makes Up For The Idioticy._

**END**


End file.
